Some automated problems consume a great amount of computing power while processing data to arrive at a solution. For example, the processing of large amounts of radio frequency energy received from extra terrestrial sources by the search for extra terrestrial intelligence (SETI) project to determine if there are any intelligent signals mingled in with the radio data consumes a great amount of computing power. One approach to solve these large automated problems is to partition the problem into a number of smaller problems which can be delegated to a plurality of computers to solve. After the computers solve the smaller problems, the partial solutions are collated and analyzed to complete the solution. This approach to automated processing may be referred to as distributed computing.